Anticytherian Circle/2017/Main Roleplay
Anticytherian Circle 2017 main roleplay starts here. Roleplay Transport Pod 9:00, June 2nd, 3239 ATS: Anticytherian Dome, Anticytheris Receptacle Thank you for accepting the invitation! After being data-transported by a peregrine chassis (totally not alien-esque), you find yourself to be dropped safely to a platform. You then see yourself before a massive dome. There are Imperial sentinels on standby, showing you the way to the registration hall... A large mantis-like creature hissed and roared, but was otherwise rendered docile as what looked like an alien led the beast to the registration hall, though not long after a pair of anthropomorphic wolves followed. Said wolves were diametrically opposites in many ways, with the shorter one, being two feet tall exactly, having an almost oriental look with chocolate brown fur, business apparel and an apathetic look on his face. His compatriot was a hyperactive green wolf with no shirt, brown khakis, a bushy tail with part of it dyed blue, a pair of odd looking electrical amplifying gloves and a lightning bolt tattoo with scars under his right eye, both of which were amber colored like his gloves. Both wolves followed the strange pair of alien and beast to the registration hall. A human knight entered the room, his armor is similar to crusader and middle aged armor. The markings are those resembling the sun. "... Sweeeeeet," Rynk turned about, taking in the scenery before looking to the sentinels. "SUP!?" She waved. The sentinels were awfully silent, taking care not to subject themselves in pointless banter. The registration hall was just ahead. "Hey?" She waved a bit more before rushing up the side of one toward the head, waving still. "Wazzup? You get paid a lot for this?" The field was awfully silent too. It was as if they couldn't Rynk... at all. Finally, one of them in the vicinity pointed her to the hall. "This way to the registration hall, miss." "We got a live one!" She chased after down the hall. Szorra made her way off the transport pod the moment it reached its destination, followed by Alyssa and Roselyn. They were seemingly dropped by the peregrine chassis in a safe manner. Alyssa looked to Szorra. "I can't believe you let Roselyn convince you into joining this tournament thing when you don't like things like this to begin with." Szorra replied nonchalantly. "Your teamwork skills needed to be tested anyways. I'm a lone wolf type of person as well, but even I can work in a team when necessary. Roselyn is giving you an opportunity to see how well your cooperation skills are." Roselyn made her way to the registration hall, waiting on the other two to catch up. From the transportation pod, two individuals stepped out of the pod after chassis drop, both of which may be recognized as Joshua Sentrium Burns and his father Adex Zarvok Burns, both of which began to approach the registration hall. who haven't appeared here yet: Boltstryke, and Sorrow Registration Hall After being led from your peregrine chassis, you enter the hall—quite spacious and classic. There are designated doors by the walls that lead to various rooms around the Dome. On the sides of the room is the waiting area, with upholstered sofa sets for individuals to relax, participant or spectator alike. Just ahead is an intricate desk. An astral panel could be seen on the front wall of the room. At the front, you could see a young lady with hip-length, wavy pale-green hair. She wears her standard Imperial uniform that is in the form of an open blazer coat. Underneath is a thick blue turtleneck dress that reaches below the knees. "Welcome to the Anticytherian Circle of the year 3239 ATS!" she said. Xavek walked up with an impassive look on his face as he brought Verdane along. "I am here to register my.. Pet, in this tournament." "Okay then!" she affirmed, about to type in. "Its name?" she asked Xavek. Her name Cordelia Eurius could be seen in front of her. "Verdane." The mantis creature let out a xenomorph like roar in response, its wings vibrating. "Ah, I see." Cordelia began typing. As she confirmed the name, Verdane's name could be seen in the first slot of the brackets which interestingly has a heading called Solos Spiel. "Confirmed! Please follow the map on the astral panel above you, if you wish to explore the dome in the meantime. Thank you for participating~!" "Excellent, this will be perfect to conduct research on experiment 758-V.." He mumbled. Xavek took a left, leading his 'pet' with a collar that seemed to act as a control harness for the creature. Cordelia saw the two wolves. "Welcome!" The green one bounced all the way over to Cordelia. "Haiiiiii!!" The chocolate brown one just sighed, facepalming and following his compatriot. "Oh, I think I remember you... Mars, was it? Who is your endearing companion over there?" "Twix.." He spoke calmly. "I see. Will you both be participating?" "Yep!" Mars nodded, bouncing around. "Okay then. Mars and Twix, hm..." She began typing. Their named appeared on the astral panel, with a different heading and bracket called the Duos Spiel. "Please follow the map over there for navigation. Thank you for your participation~!" Twix nods, the two foot tall wolf dragging Mars along by the tail. "Don't make a scene.." Mars pouted, sitting on his rump as Twix dragged him along. The human knight walks over to the registration desk. "Um, excuse me." He says looking at the person behind the counter. "Welcome!" Cordelia said. "Are you participating?" "Oh yes, I am Issac the lost, Champion of the sun!" He says. "Uh, also could you remind me where I am. I think I hit my head when I got here." "Oh, you are on top of a space fortress: the Anticytheris Receptacle," she clarified. You must have been data-transported here, hence your temporary short-term memory loss, as typical upon first-timers." "Oh, good to know, also what universe is this?" Issac asked. "The realm of the mystic, Aeternalei Intercesson." Cordelia brushed her hair with her left hand. "So... Where are you from?" "The Dark Souls universe. It... meh there, and this place it much nicer." Issac says. "I see. Good for you!" Cordelia began typing. Afterwards, Issac's name would be displayed on the astral panel above, under the heading Solos Spiel. "Please refer to the map on the astral panel above for navigation. Thank you for your participation ~! " "Your welcome, Miss Cordelia," He says getting a good look at her so he can remember her in some way before leaving. As Rynk budged into the hall, Cordelia was just seated ahead. The latter took a glimpse of the entity. "Welcome!" "Aaaaaallo," Rynk greeted, strolling over. "This is the place I sign up to punch people and stuff, yeah?" "Um... Yes? This is the registration hall for the Anticytherian Circle 2017 tournament. Your name, dear?" "Ah'm Rynk," She informed with a confident smile a brief twirtch of her oversized ears. "You?" She pointed at the nameplate. "Cordelia Eurius." She peered at the letters for a bit. "Korde- Yeah what you said," She nodded. "... English not really my first lang- anyway, so I write on something?" "Oh, no need. Your name is Rynk, right? I'll type it in." After she typed in, her name was displayed in the astral panel, under the heading 'Solos Spiel'. "Thank you for your participation! The map is just there on the panel." "Cool, what's Solos Spiel mean?" "It's Paleoglossic for 'Single Match'." "Oh... Kay, I'm headin' then. Dig the dress," She gave a brief wink with a click, two finger guns as she walked to the panel again. She looked through the map's locations. Rynk leaned back, turning back to the previous area. "Where do I pick where I fight?" "That? I will announce the match-ups later. We still have insufficient participants... Please wait for a while." "Oh... kay. What's... amamaenitis?" "Amenities, you mean?" Cordelia asked. "Ah, it includes your basic needs as a living thing—like when you need to take a pee or poo." "That was a great li'l bit of too much info but good to know," Rynk nodded. "So everyone else hangs there too?" "Yes. If you need to eat or drink, or likewise said earlier, you can head there. It's through the door on the right side of the wall behind me." "Cool. Thaaaaanks," She headed through. Roselyn tried to get the attention of Cordelia with a wave. "Hello?" "Oh, hello there," greeted Cordelia. "Welcome!" "Good day to you!" she politely before pointing a thumb behind her. "There are two slowpokes who are going to joined for the 2v2 matches." "Oh? Please, do tell." Without even bothering to turn around, she pointed at them individually. "The one with the bow is named Alyssa, the other named Szorra." "I see. But I need to have their consent first. May I have their personal decision?" She sighed, leaning on the counter. "If they would hurry up." In their defense, Roselyn did run up to the registration counter. They finally got to the counter. "Where do we sign up?" Alyssa asked. "Hello there, you two. This is the registration hall. All I need right now is your consent and... apologies for asking but how do you spell... Zora, was it? I assume this is spelt 'Szorra'—is this correct?" "Yes... It's very foreign, to say the least," Szorra responded, before the two went on with the consenting process. "I see. Well then, I will be registering you two now. Are you sure?" "Positive," Alyssa responded. "Regretting this already..." Szorra mumbled before agreeing. "Okay then!" Cordelia began typing. After few seconds, their names would be seen on the astral panel under the heading Duos Spiel. "Registration complete! Please refer to the map for navigation—left door on the wall behind me is the preparation hall, right is the refreshments/amenities hall. You will be notified of your matchup later—we still have few participants at this time." Rosey's ears perked up in delight. "Really? is there an open spot for single matches?" "Let's see..." Cordelia peered into her astral tablet. "Yes, of course. Four of them. Would you like to join in as well?" Roselyn turned her head to Szorra, who in turn glanced to Alyssa. Alyssa shrugged. "The kid needs to get her ass kicked. She's not as invincible as she thinks." "I don't think that!" she retorted before turning around. "If there is an open spot, I would like to join as well." "Very well. What is your name?" "Roselyn... Well, I also like to be called Rosey..... Rosey doesn't sound so tough though..." She began mumbling to herself. Cordelia chuckled slightly. "Okay, okay." She typed in. After few seconds, Roselyn's name could be seen on the astral panel under Solos Spiel. "All is well, then. Aeterspeed to you three!" "Alright!" Rosey said with a fist pump to the air. Alyssa turned around to see Szorra heading towards somewhere to train. "I'm gonna follow Szorra, kid, you can handle yourself, right?" "I'll be fine," Rosey replied, sitting at a nearby bench. "And thank you!" she said to Cordelia. Cordelia smiled. "No problem, dear." Few seconds later, she managed to take a glimpse of Joshua and Adex approaching. "Greetings to our Federation allies! Welcome, Sir Joshua and Sir Adex." "Greetings to you as well," Adex replied. Roselyn gave a wave to the Burns. "Hello there." "Hello," Joshua replied, slightly waving in response. "I assume you will be entering within the tag matches?" asked Cordelia. "That is correct," Adex replied. "Though if possible, I'd like to enter in the single matches as well," Joshua said. "Yes, it is." Cordelia began typing. Afterwards, the two were registered under Duos Spiel while Joshua was also individually registered under Solos Spiel. "All is well. Aeterspeed!" "Thank you," the both of them said. Roselyn perks up. "So you're in the singles as well?" she asked. Joshua turned to face Roselyn. "Yes. Are you in them as well?" he asked. She nodded her head. Roselyn's appearance showed her to be a young teen, possibly 14-15, maybe 16. Her eyes lacked pupils, her grey iris filling in the space. "Ah, I see." Joshua said. Coincidentally he was also a teen—aged 16 to be exact. She extended a hand to Joshua for a handshake. "Well then, I wish you good luck out there," she said with a smile. Joshua extended his hand to give her a handshake, slightly smiling. "Likewise." Roselyn returned the smile before letting go. "Welp. Im gonna go grab something to eat. I can smell the food hall from here." Joshua let go as well. "I'll proceed with my further training.. ah, that reminds me." Joshua faced Cordelia. "May I have directions to your training facility?" "Please refer to the map on the astral panel above." The preparation hall was just past the left door on the front wall. "Thank you." He said, looking up at the astral panel. Adex had noticed it before and had already gone to the preparation hall. By now Joshua had noticed his father had gone without him, and rushed after him. Refreshments/Amenities Hall Twix had dragged Mars to the refreshments/amenities hall. It was almost the same as before. With more food and drinks, though. It was a cute sight—a two-feet tall chocolate brown Honshū wolf dragging around a much larger green dire wolf who was pouting. The vendors around the two found them adorable. Twix brought Mars to one of the Vendors, requesting some food.. Though he had no clue how to pay for it. Interestingly, there was a booth at the far left side of the room, which was titled 'Fresh Buddy'. It sold a variety of drinks and refreshments. Its vendor is a young black-haired man standing at 5'6". "Howdy, you two. Welcome to Fresh Buddy!" "Hello there.. Do you have any candy bars?" Twix asked politely. "Sure. I have sweets in this corner. What flavor will it be?" "Chocolate and mint chocolate." "Okay then. That would cost two denaria total. Ya need drinks too?" "Denaria..?" Twix asked. "We're just here for some tournament, we don't know currency rates." "That's our currency. If you need to convert, the currency conversion machine is just there by the side when you first enter this hall." "Can I trust you not to do anything stupid and make a scene?" Twix asked Mars, who nodded. Twix let go of Mars' tail and went to the currency converter. It was a user-friendly machine with simple controls. All he needed was to insert coins or banknotes in respective slots, in which there were two—left and right, respectively. Banknotes it was, and he inserted a twenty-moebium. After the machine scanned the banknote, the astral panel displayed the following: -> Press respective button for desired output -> Monet O Denarium X. Indeed, there were two buttons on the pad. He pressed the X button. The astral panel displayed will take at most 10 seconds. Please wait.... After 5 seconds, the tray on the bottom part of the machine let out 100 denarium. Of course, there were specifically ten of those ten-denarium coins. "Yay." He took the coins. The astral panel displayed you for your conversion. Now go buy some refreshments! :D. So he returns, only to find Mars probably getting pets from what he quotes 'nice ladies', in which they did, since the two were the only customers in the room as of now. And with that, Twix just shrugged. "Hey, welcome back. You got your money?" the vendor asked Twix. Twix nods. "Yes, and I apologize for my friend. He's.... Unique.." He had no other way of saying it aside from retarded. "That's aight. I've never seen an anthropomorph as energetic as this furry ball over here." The vendor readied the two candy bars on the desk. "Here's your order, boys. Drinks or no?" "No thank you." "Aight. Here you go. Your payment tho." He hands him a ten denarium coin. The vendor took the coin and returned a five-denarium coin and three one-denarium coins. "Thanks boys! Have fun!" who haven't appeared here yet that were supposed to from the registration hall: Rynk Preparation Hall Alyssa managed to catch up to Szorra, reaching the door and opening it to see what was inside. It was a spacious room. There are few benches on the side to those who need rest after training and a space for training with Type-I Imperial constructs in which two of such emerged from a data transport module installed on the east wall of the room. Szorra immediately began warming up in the room, Alyssa looking for anything related to a shooting or archery range. The constructs were strangely painted with crosshairs on seemingly vital parts for the benefit of long-range combatants. Alyssa stretched her arms a bit before pulling out an arrow. She took a slow and steady aim for the farthest target, releasing it for the arrow to head to the clavicle of one of the targets. With sheer tensile strength, the arrow managed to deplete the Class C shielding around the construct. The latter was stationary, fortunately. She smirked. "I could use one of these back at home." Meanwhile, Szorra began eyeing for some weights. Indeed there were dumbbells just by the corner. Weights vary from 60 - 180 kg. Szorra walked over to one of the weights around 140 kg of weight to bench press as Alyssa began looking around to see if there were a way to put her targets in motion. The other construct was linked to the ground motors which moved from side to side. Alyssa set the motors at maximum speed. The construct moved from side to side per 0.5 seconds, since it was made of a light material. Alyssa aimed another arrow, momentarily pausing to take the time to shoot. After a few reps, Szorra went towards the Type-I construct, seeing what it could do. Issac walked into the hall and looked around. "Wow," he said. could see Alyssa and Szorra during their training regimen. Issac walked towards them. "Excuse me? over there!" He shouted to them. Verdane most likely moved to the preparation hall with Xavek.